Cupid Strikes In Shugo Chara!
by Dragonlover71491
Summary: Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Yo! Here again with a story to tickle your sides! Plus, I just adore messing with the cast ;) .

Sum: Cupid arrives in the world of Shugo Chara! And with a few arrows, he's causing chaos for the cast…at least the female half!

"Cupid Strikes In Shugo Chara!"

Chapter 1: Cupid's In Town!

It looked like a typical afternoon in the world of Shugo Chara, except for the little winged boy in the diaper, a quiver of arrows on his back and a bow at his waist. As you can guess, this is Cupid, god of love in Roman mythology. He had blonde hair and baby blue eyes, which were currently searching the city for ample targets for his arrows. He then spotted our favorite cat boy, who was currently watching Amu Hinamori from a rooftop as she made her way home.

"What's this? Wait, wasn't he on the list?" Cupid asked himself as he pulled out a list from his diaper.

Skimming it quickly, he found Ikuto's name.

"Here we are, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Age: 17, Love interest: Amu Hinamori, Current Status: Yet to confess. Looks like he needs some help."

So he drew an arrow, aimed at his target, and let the arrow fly. The arrow made its mark where he had intended it: right in Ikuto's ass.

"YEOW!"

The pain caused Ikuto to fall from his perch and land in a garbage bin.

"Ikuto! Are you all right nya?"

All he heard was a groan. Amu, who had heard the noise, as well as Yoru's voice, rushed over and peeked into the bin, only to see Ikuto covered in rotting garbage.

'_I'd be laughing at him right now if I wasn't so concerned about him._'

"Ikuto, it's Amu nya!"

Ikuto slowly opened his eyes, the pain of his fall leaving him in a bit of agony. But once he saw Amu, a warm sensation filled his body.

'_Okay…what's with the hearts in his eyes?_' She thought, backing away from the bin.

Indeed, Ikuto's eyes were filled with hearts as he pulled himself from the bin, plucking out bits of garbage from his hair as he stared at Amu.

"Ikuto…are you feeling all right?"

"Yes…seeing your beautiful face is the best cure for any malady my dear Amu-koi."

Amu's eyes looked like they would pop out of her head at his response, a small blush coming to her face.

"Well, I got to go, see you Ikuto."

And then she sped off toward home, leaving the love-struck cat boy behind. Ikuto watched her as she left, a serene smile on his face.

"Ikuto? Are you all right nya?" Yoru asked worriedly as he waved his hands in front of Ikuto's face.

"I'm just wonderful Yoru. How about we go home for now?"

"Really? This soon nya?

"Yeah, I need to start planning, after all, tomorrow is Valentine's Day."

'_Something is definitely wrong with Ikuto nya._'

So both cats left the scene, Ikuto grinning like an idiot. Meanwhile, Cupid was on the move again, looking for more potential targets. He then caught sight of Nagihiko and Rima arguing with each other outside Seiyo Academy.

"Why do you have to be such a brat?"

"At least I'm not the one who wore a dress for several years."

Nagihiko growled at the little blonde, feeling a vein pulsing in his head. Cupid pulled out his list again and looked it over as he blocked out the argument.

"Let's see…here we are. Nagihiko Fujisaki, Age: 13, Love interest: Rima Mashiro, Current Status: To stubborn to admit. Another hopeless case, but we can remedy that."

So yet again, he drew the arrow and released it, making its mark in Nagi's behind.

"OW!"

"What's wrong with you?"

Nagi then opened his eyes, only to reveal hearts as a blissful smile came to his face.

"Nothing my dear Rima. Well, I need to get home, see you." He said cheerily before speeding off.

'_Okay…what just happened?_'

But she let it go as her father picked her up.

"Another case settled." Cupid said confidently as he turned to leave.

Cupid had only flown a few yards when he heard crying.

"Waaah! You're being mean Kairi-chan!"

"We need to concern ourselves with X-eggs, not sweets."

"Another one?"

He peered inside the Guardian's garden to see a crying Yaya, Kairi at the table going through files.

"All right, who do we have here? Right, Kairi Sanjo, Age: 11, Love interest: Yaya Yuiki, Current Status: Too proud to admit. Here we go again."

Once again an arrow was drawn, fired, and nailed Kairi in the rear.

"YOW!"

"Kairi-chan, are you okay?"

The pain he had felt from the arrow had made him fall out of the chair, hitting the floor rather hard. He opened his eyes slowly, the pain he felt made him unable to speak at the moment.

"Should I get you an ice-pack?"

Kairi then managed to open his eyes, only to have his pupils replaced with big red hearts as he saw Yaya.

"No…I'll be okay, why don't you go home for the day, I can handle the rest here my lady."

"Okay Kairi-chan, see you tomorrow."

She then skipped out of the garden, leaving a happy Kairi behind as he sighed happily as he gazed at her.

"Kairi, what is wrong with you?" Asked his samurai chara, Musashi.

"Nothing…you know what, we can skip out on the files for today, there hasn't been much X-egg activity."

"Did you receive a head injury from that fall?"

"No Musashi, but let's go home, I need to prepare."

"Prepare for what?"

But Kairi swiftly left, his little chara following close behind. Cupid went off to leave, sure he had managed to get all of the males that needed a push. But he was passing by a ramen shop, he looked inside to see Kukai having an eating contest with Utau.

"This is the day I beat you Blondie."

"No way, get ready to pay Soccer-Boy."

"Oh right, Kukai Soma: Age: 14, Love interest: Utau Hoshina, Current Status: Too competitive to see what's in front of his nose."

So he flew inside, fired and left, after seeing Kukai fall from his seat when the pierced his hindquarters.

"AIIEE!"

"What the matter with you?"

Kukai gazed at Utau like a love-struck kid, hearts bulging out of his eyes.

"I'm fine, but I'll just pay and leave, seeing as you've beaten me already."

She gave him a weird look, but he shrugged it off as he dropped the money he owned and left without another word. Cupid smiled at his handiwork, flying off, laughing as he did so.

"The arrows effects last 36 hours, I can't wait to see how those boys will act, and I did it just in time for Valentine's Day!"

The girls were in for a surprise tomorrow.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dragonlover71491: The first chapter is done, but the rest will come soon enough.

Amu: Should I be worried about this?

Dragonlover71491: Maybe ;). Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Recap: _The girls were in for a surprise tomorrow._

* * *

Chapter 2: The Boys Have Gone Bonkers!

The next day, Amu woke up to find her furniture and the walls of her room lined with roses of every color imaginable.

"What in the world!"

"Amu-chan, help us!" Screamed Ran, waving one of her pompoms from underneath a pile of red roses.

"Hold on you guys!" She said reassuringly, removing the roses from the basket that her charas rested in.

All three of them rubbed at their eyes, unable to believe the sight of their owner's room covered in roses.

"These are beautiful desu!" Squealed Su, diving into a bouquet of pink roses and inhaling the sweet smell deeply.

"Definitely picture-worthy!" Miki said, getting to work with her pencil in hand.

"Amu-chan has an admirer!" Ran yelled happily as she circled Amu's head.

"They are nice, wonder who sent them?"

"Amu-chan, there's a card here!" Ran said pointing to a card stuck to a bouquet of yellow roses.

She plucked the card off from its place before reading.

_To my dear Amu-koi,_

_I long to have you in my arms and to whisper sweet nothings into your ears, to sweep you off your feet and introduce you to a world that is unlike any other. I wish to serve you as your loyal pet; I would do anything you asked of me. As I think of you, my heart pounds, my palms sweat, and all I can see is your radiant face. Please say you'll be mine this Valentine's Day, to love and hold forever._

_XOXOXO_

_Love Ikuto_

"IKUTO?! He sent me these roses?!"

"He's admitting his feelings desu!" Su squealed happily as she looked at the note over Amu's shoulder.

"No way, this has to be a joke!"

"Onee-chan, breakfast!" Ami called from downstairs.

"In a minute!"

She struggled to get her clothes out of the closet, the roses blocking her way. After she finished, she came down stairs and sat at the table, only to find her family smiling at her…well, minus her father who had tears in his eyes.

"What?" She asked in her cool-and-spicy attitude.

"This just came for you Amu." Her mother gushed, shoving something toward her.

What was on the table was a pink kitten plushie, a red heart held in its forepaws with the words "You're purrfect to me!" written on it.

"So what, some guy sends me a toy, big deal."

"Who is he? Why is a boy sending you gifts?" Her father cried, tears running down his cheeks.

"I don't care, but I'll the keep the toy."

She then left the house and made her way to school, having to leave behind her charas since Ami had begged and blackmailed to tell her parents about them, not noticing a set of eyes following her.

"Ikuto, are you sure you want to do this nya?"

"Positive Yoru, I want to do this."

"All right nya."

Just as she was passing by an alley, Ikuto grabbed her arm and pulled her in, hiding her in the darkness.

"I-Ikuto, what are you doing here?" She asked, a blush coming to her face as she realized how close his face was to hers.

"I was waiting for you Amu-koi." He replied, placing a gentle kiss to the back of her hand.

He then worked himself down, past her wrist, her elbow, her shoulder, her neck, before he placed a kiss on her cheek. (Gomez and Morticia Addams were the inspiration for this, minus the cheesy dialogue.) Amu was blushing so hard you would have thought red would become her permanent skin tone.

'_Something is wrong with him, he's completely out of character with this!_'

"Amu-koi, what do you say to skipping school and coming with me?" He asked, his eyes shining with hope.

"I-I c-can't, I need to…"

"Please?"

But Amu quickly pulled herself away and ran for it, wanting to get away from the love-struck cat. She made it to class with time to spare, but she didn't care, she was just glad she was away from Ikuto.

'_Not like this day could get any weirder._'

With Yaya…

The little ace was on her way to school when she bumped into a group of high schoolers.

"Hey brat, where do you think you're going?"

"I'm on my way to school…"

"Really now? Cause it looks to me like you forgot your manners."

"I'm sorry, it was an accident."

"An apology ain't going to make up for this. Hey guys, why don't we show this little pest some respect?"

Just as they started circling little Yaya, they were knocked unconscious, Kairi standing over them with a wooden sword in his hands.

"Kairi-chan! You saved me! Thank you!"

"Was no problem at all my lady." Kairi said valiantly, kissing the back of her hand like a true gentleman.

Yaya blushed a little at the boy, not really understanding his new behavior in the slightest.

"It would be best if we moved on my maiden."

"Uh…okay."

"Please…allow me to escort you."

Yaya allowed herself to be led to school on Kairi's arm, still unsure on how to react to his new personality.

'_This is very, very strange, I wonder if anyone else is experiencing this?_'

With Utau…

"Utau!"

"Huh? Soccer-Boy?"

Utau turned to see Kukai rushing up to her, a bouquet of lilies and a heart-shaped box under his arm. He shoved them into her arms, a huge smile on his face.

"Uh…thanks."

"You're welcome, I thought you'd like them."

"Any particular reason why you got this for me?"

"Well…"

"Come on, tell me already Soccer-Boy."

Before she could even ask, he gave her a kiss on the lips before turning tail and running off. She blushed a bit as she brought her fingertips to her lips.

'_Little stinker stole a kiss!_'

With Rima…

"Rima-chan!"

The little blonde stopped at the sound of someone calling her. Turning around she saw that it was Nagihiko, a smile on his face and a few books under his arm.

"Good morning Nagi."

"Glad I could catch you, I've got a few joke books here that I think will tickle you silly." He exclaimed, giving her a gentle smile.

"Really? Why don't I listen and be the judge of that."

"Okay, give me a sec."

After flipping through a few pages, he started reading aloud.

"Here's a good one, why was Dracula arrested?"

"I don't know, why?"

"He was trying to rob a blood bank." He chuckled, looking to see if she was laughing.

Unfortunately, the only one laughing was Kusukusu, Rima's clown chara.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHEEHEEHEE!"

"My advice to you would be to find better jokes."

Poor Nagi was left feeling a bit miserable as he entered the school.

The girls of the guardians met with each other at lunch, with plenty of odd stories to share.

"Kairi-chan is acting really weird today, he tried to beat up a boy in the hallway with a meter stick for knocking me over." Yaya exclaimed as she watched her chara sleep.

"Nagi's been trying to make me laugh all day; he even placed a whoopee cushion on our math teacher's chair without anyone noticing." Rima commented as she looked over to see the object of her story gazing at her.

"At least you didn't have to deal with Ikuto." Amu sighed as she took a few sips of milk.

"What did he do?"

"He's off his rocker, he's been outside all the windows of all of my classes waving an 'I love you Amu-koi!' sign! Not to mention he keeps blowing kisses at me too!"

"Yeesh, seems the boys have lost their minds." Rima huffed.

"Bonkers is more like it!" Yaya added.

"Let's just hope it ends soon." Amu sighed just as the lunch bell rang.

When it came time for a meeting in the royal garden, she noticed that Kairi seemed preoccupied with what appeared to be a sketchbook.

"Kairi…what are you up to?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing Joker, just spending what little free time I have in peace." He said, returning to his work.

"Okay…whatever you say."

After the meeting, Nagihiko brought several trays of cookies for the guardians, and one big banana cream pie sat on the trolley.

"Nagi, what's with the pie?" Tadase asked, eyeing the pastry.

"Oh…Rima, you like to laugh right?" Nagihiko asked as he took the pie in his hands.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Great."

Before they knew it, Nagihiko smashed the pie into his face, letting it fall to the ground as a smile came to his cream covered face.

"Funny right?" He asked, not making a move to clean himself.

To say the others were surprised was an understatement. All of them were looking at him as if he had lost his mind.

"What is the meaning of this ridiculous behavior?" Kiseki inquired, wiping a bit of the cream off the Jack's face.

"Nothing, I just wanted to make Rima laugh is all." He stated, not really caring for the odd looks thrown his way.

Kusukusu was probably the only one laughing, the little clown chara rolling in the air holding her sides.

"You look silly! HAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed, landing on Nagi's head and scooping cream into her hand before eating it.

Kairi turned to look at Yaya, who was currently in tears over her lost pie, so he grabbed the nearest mop and proceeded to chase Nagi around the garden.

"How dare you make my lady cry!"

"I was just trying to make Rima laugh!"

Pulling a banana from his pocket, Nagi finished it quickly before throwing the peel behind him. Kairi, blinded by his fury, slipped on the peel and ended up falling into a pond in the garden.

"Have a nice trip Kairi?"

Kusukusu laughed at the pun.

"Seems you're a bit wet behind the ears there Samurai Boy."

Yaya giggled a bit at that one.

"He's all washed up, swimming with the fishes, I could go on all day."

Amu had to stifle her giggles to keep up her "cool-and-spicy" persona.

"Nagi…are you feeling all right?" Tadase asked unsurely as he approached the purple-haired boy.

"Oh sure, I'm just dandy. By the way Tadase, you hungry?"

"A little bit, why?"

"Then have a sandwich!"

Nagi pulled a sandwich from behind his back and mooshed it into the King's face.

"How dare you!"

"You know what, you're missing a few condiments, how about some mustard!"

Before the others could stop him, Nagi pulled a bottle of mustard from his backpack and squirted it into Tadase's face, laughing his head off.

"And what's a sandwich without a little ketchup!"

Poor Tadase got nailed in the shirt with the tomato red condiment. Nagi looked at Rima for a sign she found this funny, but she was looking at him like he was a loon.

"Have you boys gone bonkers?!" Amu yelled, a little tic mark on her head.

"You shall pay for that you scoundrel!" Kairi roared as he wrung out his clothes.

"Uh-oh, looks like I better make like an egg and beat it!" Nagi stated as he ran out into the garden.

"Get back here!"

"It's official! The boys have lost it!" Amu screeched.

Just then, Ikuto dropped in from the skylight, a smile on his face.

"What are you doing here you thieving cat?" Tadase demanded as he tried to make himself look intimidating despite the food on him.

"Amu-koi, I hope to find you in good health this fine afternoon." Ikuto said, completely ignoring the kiddy king.

As she was blushing, Cupid flew inside undetected.

"Hmm…things are getting very interesting…" He chuckled as he observed the scene. "Let's see what happens when we give them a second dose." He laughed.

So he set up his first arrow and fired it, the arrow hitting Ikuto in his chest. The cat-boy clutched at his heart, but his eyes remained on Amu as he took her into his arms.

"Ikuto! What are you doing?!"

"Holding you my little love kitten." He purred, tightening his hold on her.

Cupid laughed as he hit Nagi and Kairi. Nagihiko then ran up to Rima and fell at her feet.

"What did you do?"

"Simple, I fell for you Rima."

She just backed away from him. Kairi then started beating on him, screaming "Knave," "Cad," and other colorful names.

"This shall teach you to make Yaya shed tears."

"Ow!"

It simply became too much for the girls to bear, so they ran out of the garden with only one thing in mind; to get away from the disturbed boys.

"Now, to find Kukai!" Cupid cackled as he left.

Seems things were just about to go from bad to worse.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dragonlover71491: Here's the second chapter!

Amu: Help me! (Is being cuddled by Ikuto)

Dragonlover71491: I'll just leave you two alone. Read and review!

Amu: No wait! EEK! Ikuto, you do not touch that!


	3. Chapter 3

Recap: _Seems things were just about to go from bad to worse._

* * *

Chapter 3: The Chaos Continues

"This is getting way weird…" Amu muttered to herself as she came through the door.

"Onee-chan!"

"Hey Ami."

She was glad to see her sister, giving the tiny girl a hug as she made her way to her room. Her charas flew over to her, smiling happily as they allowed her into her room. But what she saw made her jaw hit the floor.

"What in the…"

Her room was even more crowded than it was this morning. Now a few giant stuffed animals lined her room as well as the roses.

"Let me guess…"

"They're all from Ikuto desu!" Su squealed as she made herself comfortable on a giant panda bear.

"Ugh! Why is he doing this?"

"Maybe he's finally showing you the proper affection any girl your age would want." Miki stated as she doodled a white tiger that was placed near the balcony.

"Yeah! Just look at this lion here on the bed!" Ran stated loudly as she sat on the animal.

The lion had a heart between its forepaws, the words "Be my queen?" in a dazzling pink.

"Is this really getting weird, I suppose next thing to come is a giant box of chocolates from him too."

"Amu! There's a package for you!"

"Oh lord, please don't let it be!"

But it was, a heart-shaped box the size of Ami was brought in just for her, with a "From Ikuto with love" card with it.

"Did he get high off of catnip or something?"

"These look yummy desu."

"Here, you guys can have them." She said dryly as she dumped the box on her bed.

"Amu! There's another card!" Ran stated as she brought to Amu.

"What does this one say?"

"It says 'look outside' desu."

"Look outside?"

When she did look, she immediately wished she hadn't. Ikuto was on the balcony, dressed in tight black leather pants, a form fitting dark blue short sleeve, and a black choker with a cross around his neck.

"Hello Amu-koi, I hope my gifts were to your liking." He crooned, giving her a come hither look.

"Uh, they're okay, but why are you here?" She stuttered as he came inside.

"I was worried about you, if anything should happen to you…I don't know what I'd do." He stated, bringing her into his warm embrace.

She blushed heavily from his words, but was flattered that this pervert would actually be so concerned over her well-being.

"So…have you sampled the chocolates I sent you?"

"No…I let Ran, Miki, and Su have them."

"There's some left desu."

Ikuto then grabbed two of the chocolates, placing one in his mouth and offering Amu the other. She took it unsurely, but as soon as it hit her tongue, she for got about everything else, the milk chocolate heaven to her mouth, eyes closed as she savored it.

"Amu-koi…"

"Hmm…"

"You know about chocolate right?"

"Hmm."

"Then you do realize…it's an aphrodisiac Amu-koi."

That brought her out of her trance, her eyes opening to reveal Ikuto was only a few inches away from her face.

"Uh…ah…" but she couldn't find any words to say.

"There's no need for words." He said soothingly before he kissed her.

Amu's first instinct was to hit him and kick him out, but the moment their lips connected, she felt like she was on cloud nine.

'_This is…nice? Wonderful? Sensational?_'

Ikuto didn't go any further than brushing his lips to hers, but Amu wanted more. Though out of her character, she wrapped her arms around his neck and applied more pressure, much to Ikuto's shock and delight. Just as the two started playing tongue hockey, Amu's mother called to her.

"Amu! We need you to look after Ami tonight!"

Amu pulled her lips from Ikuto's just long enough to answer.

"Okay! Have a good time Mom!"

Ikuto smiled at her gently as he released his hold on her.

"I'll come back later tonight, enjoy the rest of your afternoon Amu-koi."

'_Maybe this new Ikuto isn't so bad…_'

"I almost forgot."

Ikuto then leaned in close, nipping her ear and giving her butt a pinch.

"EEKK!" '_Forget what I said, he's still a nuisance!_'

"See you later Amu-koi." He said with a smirk before hopping off her balcony.

"Stay away you stupid perverted cat-boy! I swear I'll call the cops!"

She closed the door and fell back on her bed, pressing one of her pillows against her face.

'_I wonder if Rima and Yaya are having the same problem with Nagi and Kairi?_'

With Rima…

Amu was partially correct in her assumption, for Rima was sitting in her room, the security system up and running. Just as she was getting ready for a nap, she heard something tapping at her window.

"What is going on around here?"

She opened her window and looked around, but she didn't see anything. Just as she was about to close it again…

"Look down."

Rima looked down to see Nagihiko hanging from her windowsill.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just hanging around."

"Not funny, and how did you get here?"

"I just climbed the wall, ran past the dogs and climbed up the side of your house."

"It's a wonder the dogs didn't get you." She stated as she pulled him inside.

"Well…one of them did manage to get my rear end…wait a minute, I think he's still there."

As he turned around, sure enough, a tiny little white Chihuahua was hanging from the back of his pants.

"I see that you met Killer."

"You named a Chihuahua 'Killer?' " He asked as she detached the tiny dog.

"He's sweet to me and my parents, but when it comes to strangers, he goes loco!" She smirked, petting the little dog.

The little dog was giving Rima kisses, but when Nagi tried to pet him, he started growling.

"See…he only loves me."

"I could love you too you know…"

Rima didn't say anything, but she turned away from the former cross-dresser, a tiny almost unnoticeable blush on her cheeks.

"What do I have to do to make you laugh?"

"Give yourself a wedgy." She told him jokingly, her back still turned to him.

"If that'll make you laugh then fine."

Before she could ask what he meant, a loud "YYEEOOWW!" was heard. Rima turned around to see that Nagi had taken her seriously and given himself an atomic wedgy.

"Is this funny enough for you?" He asked in a high-pitched voice as he struggled to smile at her.

Rima couldn't help it, everything he'd done today had been funny, but she held it in, but now she just couldn't, it was too much! She fell to the floor laughing, Kusukusu doing the same as Nagihiko struggled to release his underwear. Killer was barking at Nagi while Rima was laughing.

"Let me help you…" She giggled as she took hold of the waistband and pulled it off of his head.

"Must I be the butt of everyone's jokes? But this the first time I've been literal about it."

She chuckled at him, but she placed a kiss on his cheek, blushing as she pulled away.

"Thanks for the laugh."

"No problem, just one more thing…"

Before she could ask, he grabbed Killer and petted the little dog, who surprisingly let him do so.

"See you tomorrow Rima." He said before he leapt out the window.

"Wait Nagi!"

"OUCH! HOLY SANTA MARIA THAT STINGS! OOOH MY BODY!"

"I guess I should have mentioned the rose bushes before he leapt out."

"Nice doggies, sit…YIKES! NO BAD PUPPIES, I DON'T TASTE GOOD!"

Rima watched as Nagi ran across the yard, scrambled up the wall and out of sight.

'_This is definitely getting interesting._'

With Yaya…

The little ace was watching over her little brother when the doorbell rang.

"Coming!"

When she opened the door, Kairi was standing there with a box of chocolates in his hands.

"I brought these for you."

"Thank you! I was just watching Tsubasa…want to come in?"

"That would be fine…"

Tsubasa then started crying, and both Yaya and Kairi went to his crib, looking in on the infant. Before she could do anything, Kairi reached in and picked up the babe, holding him close.

"There there little one, calm down."

Tsubasa calmed down immediately, then he reached up and pulled off Kairi's glasses.

"No Tsubasa!"

"It's all right, he's just a baby."

The little babe dropped the glasses in favor of Kairi's nose, pinching it and tugging it while the elder boy laughed.

"He's seems to like me." Kairi said in a nasally voice as the baby laughed.

'_He'd make a great father one day…_'

"Time for a nap then huh?" Kairi said as Tsubasa's eyes started to close.

After placing him back in the crib, he turned to Yaya, a smile on his face and a mischievous look in his eye.

'_I don't like that look…_'

Back with Amu…

Amu was relaxing in her room when she heard pounding on her door.

"Who could it be?"

As soon as she opened the door, Utau rushed inside and slammed the door shut, locked it, and collapsed to the floor panting.

"Utau! What's the matter?"

"It's…Soccer-Boy…"

"Kukai? What's wrong with Kukai?"

"He…was…could I get a glass of water?"

"Uh sure."

After downing the cup in one go, she looked up to Amu, a terrified look in her eye.

"It happened about a half-hour ago…"

Flashback…

"Utau!"

She turned around to see Kukai running toward her, full-speed.

"Slow down would you!"

But unfortunately, Kukai didn't stop fast enough, and ended up landing on the pop idol. And let's also add that his face ended up in a place where it shouldn't be.

"Get off you moron!"

"But this is great!"

She angrily pushed him off and started to walk away as Iru laughed at her owner's blushing face.

"Looks like the soccer dork has a thing for you!" The chibi devil cackled as she landed on Utau's left shoulder.

"I thought it was cute." Eru giggled as she landed on the opposite shoulder.

Unnoticed by them, Cupid pulled out an arrow, aimed at Kukai and fired, getting him in the heart! When Kukai spotted Utau again, he started to pant heavily, his eyes nothing but huge pink hearts as he gave chase.

"Utau-chan!"

"What is it Eru?"

"Behind you!"

"Huh?"

When she looked over her shoulder, she saw Kukai running at her, a crazed look in his eye.

"Oh shit!"

Utau booked it and ran for her life, the love obsessed soccer player right behind her.

"Come back Baby! I just want to kiss you!"

"No way in hell I'm letting that happen! Iru get me out of here!"

"You got it!"

She flew away as Lunatic Charm, the only place she thought she'd be safe clear in her mind: Amu's house.

End Flashback…

"That's why I'm here."

"Kukai too? I swear, all the boys have lost their marbles."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…Ikuto has been giving me presents, Nagi hit himself with a pie, Kairi's been acting like a knight, and now Kukai is acting like a loon!"

"Can you think of why they're acting nuts?"

"I wish I knew…"

Meanwhile…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I haven't had this much fun in centuries, humans are so amusing!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dragonlover71491: Here's chapter 3!

Amu: Should I be worried about the girls…and me?

Dragonlover71491: I can't say ). READ AND REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Recap: _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I haven't had this much fun in centuries, humans are so amusing!"_

* * *

Chapter 4: It's A Mad House!

"Amu! Are you home?"

'_Oh no, it's Kukai!_'

Utau grabbed Amu's hand and looked at her desperately.

"Amu, you got to hide me! Please, I'm begging you!" Utau whispered hoarsely as she sunk to her knees at Amu's feet.

Amu glanced back at the door and then to Utau.

"All right, go to my room, hide in the closet and don't make a sound!" She ordered quietly as she pulled her hand from the pop idol.

Utau sped up the stairs as Amu answered the door.

"Hey Amu."

"Hi Kukai, is there something you needed?"

"I was just wondering if you saw Utau? I was chasing after her until she flew off."

"No, I haven't seen her, why don't you try somewhere else?" She suggested, hoping he'd leave.

"Too bad, thanks anyway, see ya."

As soon as Kukai was out of earshot, Amu rushed upstairs and went into her room. She pulled up the closet to see Utau hiding under a pile of jeans.

"Is he gone?"

"Yeah."

Utau breathed a sigh of relief as she pulled herself up. She glanced at Amu's room, a smirk coming to her face as she spotted the toys and roses.

"So this is all from Ikuto?"

"Yup, I swear there's something wrong with your brother."

Utau then picked up a blue kitten and squeezed its left paw. Amu covered her face with her hands as she heard the toy start to play….well…listen for yourself.

"**She's into superstition, black cats and voodoo dolls. I feel a premonition, that girl's gonna make me fall!**"

"Turn it off Utau!"

"All right all right, sheesh."

After turning off the singing toy, Amu collapsed on her bed as she glared at Utau, who was smirking at the pinkette.

"If that doesn't say 'I love you,' I don't know what does." Utau giggled as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"At least that's the only toy that does that."

"Not quite desu!"

Su then pressed the nose of a white teddy bear.

"**Why do I love you? Don't even want to. Why do I love you like I do?**"

"Su!"

The little green chara then pressed the nose again as she giggled.

"Do any of the other toys do this?"

"Nope!" Ran smiled as she landed on Amu's pillow.

"Good."

"But this one talks." Miki stated as she squeezed the ear of a black panther.

"**I seem to have lost my phone number, can I borrow yours?**"

"Oh great, a toy with pick-up lines!" Amu said unhappily as she glared at the newly acquired toys.

"That is probably something Ikuto would say." Utau stated as she laid beside Amu.

'_I bet I'm the only one suffering like this._'

With Yaya…

"Kairi-chan! You keep away from me!" Yaya screeched from on top of a bookcase.

"But Yaya, my lady, all I want is to give you this picture." Kairi said calmly as he pulled out his sketchbook.

Most would think a hand-drawn picture from a guy is romantic right? Not to Yaya when she saw the contents. The picture he was trying to give to her consisted of her dressed as a princess, with him shirtless, a sword placed in his belt, his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't want it! Put it away!" Yaya yelled as she pressed herself against the wall.

"Then…how about this one?"

This picture was of him and her at the beach, her in a tiny pink bikini while he was in green swim trunks.

"No! Just leave me alone!"

"Yaya, can' we talk this out, just come down here."

"No!"

"All right, if you aren't going to come down, I'm coming up."

Using Musashi, he landed on the bookcase with ease. Yaya climbed off of the case and landed on the ground, looking at Kairi like he was a killer.

"Please my lady, I do not intend to harm you." He said calmly, walking toward her as he abandoned the sketches on the floor.

"No, no, no! Keep away from Yaya!"

"But all I wish to do is to make you happy, why won't you let me?"

"Because you're scaring me."

Kairi stopped in his tracks at her words, a depressed look in his eyes. For a minute, Yaya thought he was back to normal. But then he fell to his knees and started groveling.

"Please forgive me, I did not wish to frighten you my lady."

"Kairi-chan!"

"I do not deserve to look at you, nay I do not deserve to be in your presence!" He wailed, striking a dramatic pose.

"But…"

"My fair maiden, I beg for your forgiveness, please…beat me until you're happy." He insisted, passing her a lamp.

"No, I won't hit you!"

He clasped her hands in his own and brought them to his heart, a serene look on his face.

"Thou art too kind to such a lowly commoner, I humbly ask to be your servant."

He then started to cover her hands in kisses, causing the young girl to blush. Normally Yaya would laugh at this sort of thing, but at someone else's expense. This time, she dragged Kairi to the front door, opened it and threw him out.

"I will not leave your side! I shall follow you for eternity and protect you from this evil world! I swear it upon my honor!"

'_What did I do to deserve this?_'

Back with Amu…

"You know, my parents are out and Ami is here, what do you say to…"

"What?"

"Why don't we have some girl time? Just the two of us?"

"Nah, I have to go see my manager, maybe some other time."

"All right, see you Utau!"

Before Utau left her room, she turned back to Amu and smiled mischievously.

"Just for background reference, Ikuto likes being scratched underneath the chin, behind the ears, and on his tummy."

"Why the heck would I want to know that?!"

"Bye Amu!"

The pop idol was then out of sight, leaving poor Amu alone in her room as her face burned.

"Sometimes I wonder why we're friends."

"But maybe you should keep what she said in mind Amu!" Ran cheered as she floated over to Amu.

"Like I would want to…"

But in truth, she was wondering if what Utau said was true. In the early evening, Amu was taking a nap, tuckered out by Ami's antics. But the sound of something hitting her balcony door woke her up.

'_What in the world…?_'

"Amu-koi, it's me."

'_Ikuto!_'

She threw open her door and saw Ikuto dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black sweater, a smile on his face.

"Ikuto, what are you doing here?"

"I said I'd be back didn't I?"

"Now isn't a good time."

"But I have something for you."

'_Oh lord, another present._'

"I hope you like it Amu-koi."

He passed her a small white box, allowing his fingers to linger on her skin. She opened it to reveal a gold chain necklace with a pink cat charm.

"Thank you Ikuto."

"It was my pleasure Amu-koi."

'_Oh boy…what do I do now? Do I kick him out? Ask him to stay for dinner? What do I do?_'

Ikuto then brought her into an embrace before he sat down on her bed, with Amu nestled between his legs. He nuzzled her hair gently, which caused Amu to blush. Then Utau's words came back to her…

"_**Just for background reference, Ikuto likes being scratched underneath the chin, behind the ears, and on his tummy."**_

'_Well, I guess this is a good time to try out that theory._'

She unsurely placed her fingers under his chin and started stroking. Immediately, Ikuto started purring, the sound escaping his throat and reaching Amu's ears. His cat ears and tail popped out as he let himself go limp at her touch, his purring becoming louder.

'_Hmm…this is interesting. I wonder what happens if I…_'

She then moved her hand to stroke at his ears, a tiny smirk on her face. Ikuto laid back on the mattress as Amu messed with his ears, giggling at his reaction.

"You like this Ikuto?"

"Oh yeah, this is paradise."

Without a second thought, she started rubbing his flat stomach. As soon as her hand made contact, Ikuto let out a loud happy…

"Nya!"

Amu then broke down in hysterics, clutching her stomach.

"You actually said 'nya!' I can't believe you!"

But her laughter was cut off when she felt Ikuto settle his weight on top of her.

"I-Ikuto! Get off!"

"No, I can't believe you actually rubbed my stomach…no one does that since I…"

"Act like a cat?"

"No…just like my ears, my stomach is an erotic area."

'_Utau set me up! When I get my hands on her!_'

Ikuto then nuzzled her face, purring to her as his eyes clouded over with lust.

'_EEK! This is not good!_'

"Amu-chan, we're home!"

"Crap, my parents are home."

"Who cares? How about giving me a kiss Amu-koi?"

Amu freaked as she tried to think of a way to get rid of the love-drunk cat-boy before her parents found her in this compromising position. Her eyes landed on a ball of blue yarn on her desk. She slipped from beneath Ikuto, rushed to her desk, picked up the yarn and waved it in front of Ikuto's face.

"Ikuto, you want the yarn?"

His ears popped out and he meowed excitedly, tail swishing in anticipation. Amu threw open the balcony door and tossed the yarn ball over the railing.

"Go get it!"

Ikuto dove for the yarn and Amu shut the door and locked it, glad she had managed to rid herself of Ikuto.

"Now maybe I can get some sleep."

With that thought in mind, she collapsed on her bed and fell asleep.

With Cupid…

"This is too funny! These humans are better entertainment than television!"

He landed in a nearby tree and closed his eyes, sleep catching up to him.

'_I wonder what the boys are going to do tomorrow?_'

With Utau…

"I've never run so much in my life."

Utau collapsed onto her bed, utterly exhausted since Kukai had chased her all over town. As she stretched herself into a more comfortable position, she felt someone breathing on her neck. And who do you think she saw looming over her in her room.

"Hey Baby…miss me?"

It took about five seconds for her mind to process the fact that Kukai was in her room, breathing on her, but her response was immediate…

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Back to Cupid…

"Seems Utau found Kukai."

As he settled himself more comfortably on his branch, he had a thought cross his mind.

'_I wonder if their charas will be smart enough to seek me out?_'

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dragonlover71491: Chapter 4! I love this!

Girls: (Glaring at me.)

Dragonlover71491: Oh dear, read and review! (Runs away from bloodthirsty girls)


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I've been away for so long, but I had writer's block and I had to attend my grandfather's funeral in Los Angeles during the holidays.

* * *

Recap: _'I wonder if their charas will be smart enough to seek me out?'_

* * *

Chapter 5: Fun With Arrows!

Amu awoke the next day to her cellphone. She pulled her groggy self out of bed and grabbed the noisy object and flipped it open.

"Hello?" She yawned, rubbing at her eyes.

"Amu, it's Rima. Can you call Yaya and meet me at the royal garden, I want to discuss the boys."

"Sure Rima, when do you want us there?"

"Right now."

"Okay."

She quickly phoned Yaya and told her to go to the royal garden, and just as she was about to turn her phone off, she received another call. Amu didn't know the number, but she answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey Amu…"

"Utau? Why are you calling me?"

"I wanted to discuss Kukai with you…I'm still freaked out."

"Okay, I'm going to the royal garden to talk to Rima and Yaya right now, want to come?"

"Sure!"

"Great, see you there."

After taking a quick shower and switching into a black tank top and red skirt, she and her charas were out the door and on their way. But of course, a certain cat was following her.

"Ikuto to be honest, I think this is getting out of hand nya."

"I can't help it Yoru, I'm in love…"

So Ikuto stayed close behind, keeping out of sight. As soon as Amu entered the royal garden, she was greeted by her girlfriends.

"Hey you guys."

"Hey Amu."

She took a seat next to Rima, who seemed to be looking over her shoulder every so often.

"What's the matter Rima?"

"I'm keeping my eyes open for Nagi, he seems to be trying to make me laugh every chance he gets."

"Maybe he's saying he loves you through his actions." Utau stated as she looked at the younger girls.

"They're only one thing; and that's weird."

Unknown to them, Nagihiko was peeking in from the skylight, eyes glued to RIma.

"Nagihiko, are you sure you want to do this?" Rhythm asked as he hovered by his owner.

"I agree with Rhythm, this seems a bit extreme." Temari added as she looked fearfully at her charge.

"This is going to be worth it." Nagi told them as he got into position.

He crouched down on his knees, eyes glued to his target: the pond in the royal garden. He took a deep breath as he locked his eyes on his target before he shouted…

"Dive, dive, dive!"

The girls turned their heads toward the sound, watching as Nagi dove headfirst into the pond.

"Was that…?" Amu questioned as she turned to the sound.

"Oh my god…" Rima groaned as Nagi's head popped out of the water.

"WHOO! I needed that!" He smiled as he pulled himself back onto dry land.

"Nagi, what the hell were you thinking?" Rima asked as she rubbed her temples in frustration.

"Well…I felt a little warm, so I thought a nice dip in some cool water would help me."

"And you chose the royal garden's pond because…?"

"What? It's free, not to mention convenient."

"You dove from the skylight!" Amu pointed out as she passed him a towel.

"So what? I didn't feel like using the door." He chuckled as he started to dry his hair.

"Idiot! You could have broken your neck!" Rima screeched as she hit him about the head.

"Awww….was Rima-chan worried that her Nagi-kun gots a boo-boo?" Yaya cooed teasingly.

"No! I'm just saying that it'll take forever if we need to find a replacement for the Jack's chair because of his stupidity." Rima retorted as a small blush came to her face.

"Trust me little girl, you have got it bad." Smirked Utau.

Amu was about to add something to the conversation when she felt an all to familiar pair of arms wrap around her shoulders.

"Did you miss me Amu-koi?" Ikuto asked as he nuzzled her hair.

"Ikuto! How did you…?" Amu sputtered as she tried to release herself from his hold.

"I came in through the door, all of you seemed to be distracted at the moment, so I invited myself in." He whispered into her ear before he started placing kisses on her neck.

"I-Ikuto! Let go of me!" Amu exclaimed as she tried to push off the persistent kitty.

"Hmmm…no."

"Hello?! A little assistance please?!" She begged of her friends, but they were too busy to notice her situation at the moment.

"Come on Amu-koi, how about a little kiss?"

"NO! LET ME GO!"

"What are you doing to Hinamori-san you thieving cat?!"

Tadase had just come in to look over a few files, but the sight of Ikuto holding Amu in a loving embrace made him angry.

"None of your business kiddy king, I'm just here to spend time with my beloved."

"When in the world did I become your "beloved" Ikuto?"

"Since the first time I saw you Amu-koi."

"EEH?!"

Tadase charged at Ikuto, but the cat-boy jumped out of reach, a smirk on his face.

"Can't catch me little king."

Just as Tadase was ready to character transform…

"YAH!"

They all turned around to see Kukai attached to Utau's leg, rubbing his face against her in a loving almost kitty sort of way.

"Get off of me Soccer-Boy!"

"No! Please Baby give me a chance! I promise you won't regret boarding the Soma Express!"

"And I said get off!"

With that said, Utau kicked Kukai off, but he ended up landing on Yaya, just as Kairi came into the garden.

"WAH! That hurt!"

"Sorry Yaya."

"Get off of her you beast!"

Kairi then grabbed a rake and proceeded to chase Kukai, fire in his eyes.

"Cool it Man, it wasn't what it looked like!"

"I shall make you pay for besmirching Lady Yaya's honor!"

Cupid then floated onto the scene, amused at the sight before him.

"What a show! And here I am without popcorn!" He cackled, rolling in the air.

Now the charas had watched the scene their owners were making with slight amusement, but they were mostly concerned for their well-being.

"This is crazy nya!"

"For once I agree with you, you stray! This behavior is unbecoming of a king!"

"I wish there was something we could do desu."

But then they soon heard the sound of Cupid's laughter. Looking up, they saw the god of love snickering at the chaos his arrows had created.

"Is that who I think it is?" Miki asked as she squinted her eyes.

"It is! It's Cupid-chan!" Ran exclaimed as she flew toward him, the other charas following her.

Cupid had no idea he had been discovered until he felt his back against a wall, a blade pressed to his neck.

"What the? Oh no."

The charas were glaring at him as Musashi held him there with his blade.

"So you're the one who has caused this crazy beat our owners are experiencing!" Rhythm exclaimed.

"I'll make you wish you were never born!" Temari snarled while Kusukusu held her back.

"Give me these!" Yoru shouted as he grabbed Cupid's quiver of arrows.

"You stupid feline! You don't know how to use them!" Kiseki said as he looked at the cat chara.

"Nya yes I do! You just put it in the bow, pull it back, and let it go!" Yoru retorted as he demonstrated.

But poor Yoru really did let the arrow fly! And it made its mark in Rima's chest. Now Rima, who had been yelling at Nagi since the time Ikuto had shown up, now reopened her eyes to see him in a new light. Big red hearts replaced her pupils as she snuggled next to the former cross dresser.

"Oh Nagi-kun, I think you are so funny!" She squealed, latching her arms around his neck.

"Really?" He asked hopefully, bringing his own to rest on her waist.

"Uh-huh. And you are so cute too!" She giggled, pecking him on the lips.

The other charas then turned to Yoru, who was looking nervously at what he had caused by fooling around with the arrows.

"Nya heh heh, uh oops?"

"Now you've done it!" Kiseki shouted as he glared at how Rima was acting so mushy around Nagi.

"Let Ran handle this! Ran can fix this!" Ran declared as she took the arrows from Yoru, taking one and setting it up in the bow.

"No way nya! Give them to me nya!"

And as Yoru attempted to take back the bow, Ran accidentally fired and ended up hitting Amu in the shoulder as she ran away from Ikuto. She then latched onto the one she had seen: Tadase.

"Oh Tadase-kun! Save me from the bad kitty!" she cried as she buried her face in his clothes.

"Hey kiddy king! Get your hands off my Strawberry!" Ikuto screeched as he took hold of Amu's arm.

"Eeek! Save me Tadase-kun!" Amu screamed as she hit Ikuto about the head.

Now as Kusukusu watched this, an idea came into her head.

"I think I know how to fix this!" She laughed as she took the arrows from Ran.

The little clown took aim and fired the arrow, hitting Utau and causing her to fall in love with Tadase as well.

"Tadase…you are so handsome!" She cooed as she hugged him to her chest.

"Wha?! Utau-san! What is wrong with you?!" He managed to mumble from his current position.

"First Amu, now my sister?! I'm going to beat you till you bleed you brat!" Ikuto snarled as he eyed Tadase.

Miki flew to Kusukusu and glared at the laughing clown chara.

"How does that help?!"

"I just thought it would be funny! And I was right! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Miki then took the bow and arrows, and secured them to her back.

"We are trying to stop this chaos, not create more!"

And as Miki was shouting at Kusukusu, Su floated over and slipped out an arrow and the bow, a smile on her face.

"This should help Amu-chan desu."

She took careful aim before she fired, and managed to hit Amu in her cheek just as she opened her eyes to glare Ikuto. A blissful smile slipped onto her face as she tackled Ikuto to the ground, rubbing her cheek on his chest.

"I love you Iku kitty! So strong and handsome, I just want to keep you in my room and kiss you and cuddle you all day!" She squealed, moving her hand to rub his ear.

"Now that's what I was hoping for." Ikuto smirked as he stood them up before pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

"Su! Stop playing with these, they're not toys, and I seriously think we need to consult the one who uses these." Miki shouted as she took the bow from her sister, upset at what Su had done.

"But I was only trying to help Amu-chan desu."

"Making her fall in love with Ikuto using magic is not right or fair…she needs to admit her feelings and love him for real." Miki reasoned as she floated back to Cupid.

But then Iru took the arrows and loaded three into the notch of the bow and then fired at Yaya.

"Iru! What did you do?!" Eru cried as she watched her devilish companion laugh manically.

"Look and see for yourself!" Iru chuckled as she pointed.

Eru looked but then quickly looked away; Yaya had Kairi pinned on the ground and was smothering him with kisses.

"My-my lady, we shouldn't get into such acts!" He stuttered as he tried to push her off.

"No! I love you and I want you!" Yaya persisted as she glued her mouth to his.

All of the charas looked at the chaos and then turned to Cupid, who was trying to muffle his laughter.

"You see? This is what happens when you play with things you shouldn't." He chuckled despite the sword at his throat.

"Then I suggest that you fix it." Musashi said as he pressed the sword firmly against the god's throat.

"And what'll you do if I don't? I doubt there's anything you could say to me to make me reverse the effects." Cupid retorted, unfazed by the sword.

That stumped the charas; what kind of threat could they say to Cupid to make him reverse the effects of the arrows? Yoru however floated over to the love god and gave him a mischievous smirk.

"What if I decide to call your mother nya?"

That caused Cupid to pale.

"You don't mean that."

"Oh yes I do nya!"

"But last time I was grounded for half a century!"

"I'll call Venus and tell her what you did unless you fix everyone nya!"

"All right, I'll do it! Damn cat." He growled as he took back his bow and arrows from Miki.

Cupid closed his eyes as he drew several arrows from the quiver on his back. As he held them, they turned black, and then he placed them in the bow.

"This will fix everything."

He fired each in turn, the arrows making their mark in the hearts of the people below. And most of them freaked out when they discovered what they were doing.

"Why the hell am I hugging Tadase?!"

"Why am _I_ kissing Ikuto?!"

"Why am I wet?"

"Why is Yaya kissing Kairi-chan?"

After they'd calmed down, their charas explained why everything had occurred, showing Cupid to prove their point. And to be blunt, Utau and Amu weren't happy.

"You little pest! It's because of you I had Kukai chasing me and had Tadase in my bosoms!" Utau screeched as she shook Cupid violently.

"And the reason why I've been stalked by Ikuto!" Amu snarled as she took Cupid and started whacking him on the head with her fist.

"Ouch! Ow! Hey! I was just doing my job! Okay so I fooled around for a laugh! But they were on the list!"

"List? What list?" Rima asked as she took Cupid from her friend.

"This list." Cupid explained as he pulled out said list.

The girls gathered around to stare at the list.

"See! It says right here: Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Age: 17, Love interest: Amu Hinamori, Current Status: Embarrassed by his feelings at the moment." The little love god said as he pointed to Ikuto's name.

'_Then…this means Ikuto really does love me…_'

"And it reads similarly for the rest of them, so like I said, part of my job."

"But you still messed us up big time…I was smooching Nagi for heaven's sake."

"Actually…that was kitty's work. Later!" Cupid shouted before he flew away.

All eyes turned to Yoru at the info.

"It was an accident nya!"

"Yoru, we're leaving."

After a bit of awkward silence, they all returned home to try and forget the incident. The boys however had plans forming in their heads.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dragonlover71491: Chapter 5! Finally!

Cast: (All are glaring at me)

Dragonlover71491: Oh come on! Either way, read and review! The next and final chapter soon to come.


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry it took so long! I had a really bad case of writer's block for this…but here it is! The last chapter!

Chapter 6: All's Well That Ends Well…Sort Of

Rima was just in her room reading, all that had happened last week still fresh in her mind.

'_I wonder if Nagi will ever be able to look me in the eye again?_'

"Rima! There's a very handsome young man waiting for you at the door!" Her mother called to her from downstairs.

'_It can't be Nagihiko…can it?_'

But it was. Nagihiko stood in the doorway, dressed in designer jeans, a silky shirt, and his hair was its usual pristine appearance.

"Nagi…what are you doing here?" Rima inquired as she gazed at him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me for a walk in the park." He smiled as he offered his hand.

"Uh…"

"Rima, I think a walk would do you some good…" Her mother added as she pushed her daughter out the door, "Besides, I think he'd make a great boyfriend for you." She whispered gleefully.

"Mama!" Rima squealed as she was pushed out and the door shut behind her.

The two looked at each other before Nagi took her hand in his.

"I guess you're coming with me either way." He chuckled as he started to lead her toward the park.

Rima was suddenly glad of the white princess type dress she was wearing. At the park, the two sat down on a bench, enjoying some ice cream as they made idle conversation.

"Um…Rima…"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to talk about…what happened with Cupid."

"Oh…"

Nagihiko finished his cone and turned to her.

"The thing I wanted to get off my chest was…that I love you. I truly and honestly love you Rima Mashiro."

Rima stared at him for a few seconds before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I love you too Nagi."

Nagihiko smiled broadly to himself as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, glad to know she accepted his feelings.

Meanwhile…with Utau…

The pop star was snoozing off in her bed when she heard a horribly off-key voice.

**Oh baby, baby**

**Oh baby, baby**

**Oh baby, baby**

**How was I supposed to know**

**That something wasn't right here**

**Oh baby baby**

**I shouldn't have let you go**

**And now you're out of sight, yeah**

**Show me, how you want it to be**

**Tell me baby**

**'Cause I need to know now what we've got**

'_Who the heck is singing? They're horrible!_' She thought angrily as she got out of bed and threw open the window.

**My loneliness is killing me**

**I must confess, I still believe**

**When I'm not with you I lose my mind**

**Give me a sign**

**Hit me baby one more time**

She looked down and saw Kukai was singing at the top of his lungs, a big smile plastered over his face.

**Oh baby, baby**

**The reason I breathe is you**

**Girl you got me blinded**

**Oh baby, baby**

**There's nothing that I wouldn't do**

**That's not the way I planned it**

**Show me, how you want it to be**

**Tell me baby**

**'Cause I need to know now what we've got**

"Kukai!" She shouted.

He stopped his serenade and grinned at her, waving enthusiastically.

"Stay right there, I'm coming down!" She called to him before leaving the window.

After throwing on a pair of skinny jeans, a shirt and a jean jacket, she went to meet with the jock. Kukai was smiling like an idiot as she walked angrily up to him.

"The hell was that about?"

"I just wanted to express my feelings…and singing seemed to make the most sense."

"Well never do it again, you almost blew out my ears." She huffed as she rubbed at the mentioned appendages.

Kukai's face fell as he rubbed his neck, embarrassed by his actions. His eyes shot open as he felt a pair of lips against his cheek.

"But that doesn't mean I don't appreciate the effort." Utau smiled as she took his hand in her own.

She started tugging him along, intending to spend the day with him.

"Wait…Utau…don't you have schedule?" Kukai inquired as he let himself be pulled.

"I think my manager can live with it."

The two stopped talking and just went off on their own…even if that meant Yukari Sanjo was going to have a fit. Speaking of which…

"AH! Where is Utau? We have a big day planned!" Yukari cried as she nearly tore her office apart.

"Calm down Sis…" Kairi said, patting his sister's back.

"Oh why did this have to happen?"

"Sister…perhaps she decided to take a day off. Maybe you should take one too." Kairi reasoned as he slowly made his way out the door, a small bag of cookies in his hand.

"…You're right Kairi! I need a break, we can try tomorrow!" She exclaimed, catching a glimpse of her younger brother leaving.

She smirked to herself…after all; she knew what he was up to.

"To be young and in love."

Her eyes then drifted to the phone, a nagging thought in her head.

"I guess I should call Yuu…just for a talk."

And what's happening with our favorite couple? Well…

"Amu-chan!"

Amu nearly fell out of bed at the sound of her father's voice.

'_What could he be upset about?_' She thought as she made her way down the stairs.

"Amu-chan…you have a boy here to see you. An older boy." Her mom said to her, a note of glee in her voice.

'_Older? Aw man!_'

Yup, Ikuto was at the front door, a picnic basket in his hand.

"Hello Amu. I hope you didn't forget our date." Ikuto chuckled, smiling at her mischievously.

"Date? My little girl is too young to be dating! I won't allow…" Her father ranted, completely unaware of his wife talking to the two.

"You two go have fun. I'll take care of your father Amu-chan."

"Thanks Mama."

The two decided to settle down in the park for their picnic. The two sat down on a red and white checkered blanket before opening the basket.

"Glad you decided to come with me, rather than running away." Ikuto mumbled as he started pulling out the food.

"I'm just wondering if I made the right decision."

Surprisingly, the two managed to enjoy themselves as they feasted, talking about random things.

"You know Ikuto…I think this is the first time we've talked and I haven't hit you." Amu giggled as she snuggled up to him.

"Tell me about it. But I guess this is what happens when you love someone." He whispered to her, holding her close.

"Ikuto…"

"I love you Amu…from the bottom of my heart."

"…I love you too Ikuto."

Now this scene is perfect: Ikuto and Amu are together. That should mean that they're going to be boyfriend and girlfriend. But this _is_ Ikuto we're talking about…

"KYA! PERVERT!"

Ikuto decided to test his boundaries the only way he knew how…he decided to give Amu a little love tap on the butt. And his reward? A big slap in the face.

"Baka hentai neko-mimi!" She shouted at him before storming off.

"Amu! Wait up!"

Up in the sky above, Venus and Cupid were happy with all the little couples.

"You did well my son."

"Thank you Mother…but don't you think we should have told Tadase about his future love?"

"Why do you think so Cupid?"

"Doesn't he deserve the right to know that when he turns 20 he's going to fall in love with a guy named Enrique?"

"No…let him find out on his own. And we need to decide on your punishment."

"Aw man!"

And so ends our tale…and the moral is this: Beware of bored love gods.

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Thank goodness this is all done…I hope this never happens again. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
